Catch Me
by skittleXDD
Summary: So I found a challenge to do where I had gotten the phrase "Catch Me" and I had to use it as my prompt for the story. It is a Drarry because I thouth it just fit the phrase and I love the couple so yeah hope you all like it!


His hand laid gently against my arm…his finger tracing circles on my palm…his breath against my skin…his soft lips on mine.

Those are some of the things I miss the most about him, or just the fact that I could call him mine.

But now that I have been called to the Dark Lord that can never happen again…we can never happen again…the thing I care about most in the world will never be mine again.

Harry lay in bed tossing and turning for hours hoping for sleep to come but having no such luck. He decided it was hopeless and got up to take a midnight stroll.

He hadn't been sleeping well these past couple of weeks and it was all **his **fault. He was the boy that ran through his mind day and night, a none stop torture…showing him what he would never have again.

Harry sighed and shook his head as he took a seat against the wall. He looked up at the dark, night sky with the full moon shining brightly. Once again one thing came to his mind…one name…

Draco Malfoy.

They had all gathered…

Taking their rightful places at the table the table to discuss matters that Draco was not yet aloud to hear of. Everyone was still precarious around him, trying to figure out if he could be fully trusted not to tell of their plans.

This worried him but gave him a slight hope that he could still live a normal life.

Knowing that he would never actually get that but still grasping the tiny hope that he had.

He had been sent to wait outside while matters were discussed. Looking up at the moon he got a strange feeling that Harry was looking up at it too, a warm, familiar feeling filling him instantly at just the mere thought of him.

Before he knew it he was being pulled back to his most precious memory, the first time they said they loved each other.

_Everyone thought of the forest as a dark, unnatural place but for Harry and Draco it was their secret hiding spot. A place where they could be themselves and not have to worry about their problems and places in the world. They were just simply Harry and Draco. Draco turned around hearing Harry's footsteps coming closer to him. His face lit up as he became visible and he hurried over and took him in a warm embrace. It had been nearly two weeks since their last meeting._

_ He just held him closely for a while but soon brought his lips to his own. His lips were tender and eager against his like they were just waiting for his own to become one with his. He moved his lips slowly against Harry's, pressing slightly harder making the kiss more intense. Harry started to nibble at his bottom lip playfully earning a slight moan from Draco. They both pulled apart before things could go any further, knowing they didn't have much time together. _

_ It felt like hours had past as they lie down and just held each other close. The moon half full, beaming brightly on them. Draco looked at Harry with his eyes closed and leaning against his shoulder. The moon looked exquisite on him, making all his features come out. He was breath taking. Harry opened his eyes, dazzling green now looking up at Draco. _

_ Draco tried to mask the pain of knowing they would have to leave each other soon, all too soon. Harry saw right through it though and frowned slightly. He put his hand up to caress Draco's face and smiled once again. He whispered softly. _

_ "I love you Draco Malfoy."_

_ As soon as those words came from his mouth all of the bad thoughts went away and Draco's smile returned to his face. _

_ "I love you too Harry Potter." _

Draco snapped back into reality as he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. He turned to face his father, hiding all of his emotions. His father was smiling down at him.

"They've accepted you Draco. It's not time for you to become a man and pledge your loyalty to the Dark Lord."

His father kept smiling down on him waiting for his reaction. Draco masked his real feelings and smiled up at his father. They both walked into the sanctuary and took their seats at the table.

He was now to be a part of the Dark Lord plans, the little bit of hope he had completely shattered and destroyed. He was a death eater now and that short time of happiness was over and done with. He was destined to be enemies with his one and true love. It was finally time to say…goodbye.

It's been three months since Draco and I had last seen each other and so much has changed. The Death Eaters have been causing a great amount of trouble, far more than ever before.

Hogwarts was in complete chaos as different scenarios were run through on what the Death Eaters next attack would be.

While trying to link the different attacks a sudden loud noise snapped everyone back into reality. Harry looked up to see Lucius Malfoy and his wife coming down the long corridor.

He frowned at the site of him, feeling a slight sting from his scar. He felt that something was wrong but the feeling was washed away as soon as he caught site of Draco. It felt so good to see him again; it had been far too long.

He didn't look like the Draco that Harry once knew. He looked so tired with the deep bags under his eyes, looking completely emotionless and not seeing his magnificent smile plastered on his face was new for Harry. He tried so hard to read anything, hoping that he would slip up and he would see that Draco whom he loved so much, but he had no such luck.

The Malfoy family walked right passed everybody without so much as a peep and up the stairs to Dumbledore's chambers.

Harry slid past everybody and grabbed his cloak, slinking into the room before the door had completely closed.

When he got into the room no one was there but Draco. He had his back turned away from Harry, resting against the wall. His eyes closed and breathing a little too fast for comfort. Harry walked quietly up to him and Draco sighed opening his eyes to look into Harry's.

"You can take that off now Harry."

Harry pulled the cloak off and scowled in a playful way at Draco.

"How did you know?"

Draco rolled his eyes, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Lucky guess."

Within a matter of seconds any sign of the old Draco was gone.

"What are you doing here Harry?"

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Draco shook his head. "You know I can't tell you that."

"Why not Draco? You don't need to do this."

"That's where you're wrong Harry. I do **have** to do this."

"I just don't understand. Help me understand."

"You wouldn't understand Harry. I've had my future planned out since I was born. A Death Eater for life. I've never had a choice in the matter."

Harry shook his head. "But we can give you a choice. It's not too late to turn back." Harry took Draco's hand in his. "It's not too late for us."

A pained expression crossed Draco's face.

"You know if I could I would Harry."

Harry started to get upset.

"Why can't you? You haven't done anything it's still safe."

"I wish that were true."

Harry felt tears sting his eyes. He ignored them and stepped closer to Draco lifting his chin up.

"But I love you."

Draco's eyes filled with tears then too. He had been trying to ignore the pain but it was useless. He loved Harry so much it hurt. Pulling Harry closer to him he pressed their lips together. The kiss was so simple yet filled with so much emotion, both of them hoping for t never to end. They heard Lucius's cruel voice come from behind them then.

"Well isn't this a great surprise. I'm so happy you granted us the pleasure of your company Harry."

Harry looked at the man in front of him with so much hatred it was a surprise he didn't combust. Lucius just simply smiled at him.

"Draco come." Draco let go of Harry and walked over to his father's side, keeping his eyes on the floor. Harry frowned and called out to him.

"Draco you don't have to do this. Just take my hand and walk away from it."

Harry put his hand out for Draco to grab. Draco just starred at it, wanting to take his hand and run away from all of their problems. He took a step forward, extending his hand toward Harry. Lucius put his hand firmly on Draco's arm stopping him from moving any further. He took a deep breath and shrugged of his father's hand, taking Harry's instead.

Lucius face contorted with rage. Before either Harry or Draco could do a thing he had his wand out and attacked Draco.

At first he seemed to be ok, but as Harry looked down at his chest a great amount of blood started seeping through Draco's shirt.

He stumbled backward a few steps, taking his hand and touching the spot where the blood was coming from. A look of surprise struck his face and he looked up to face Harry reaching his hand out to him.

"Harry…catch me."

Harry lunged for Draco as he dropped to the floor holding him in his arms. Harry tried to shake him slightly but nothing happened. He checked his pulse but there was none.

Draco was dead. His lifeless body lay limp in Harry's arms. He just couldn't believe it. His one true love was dead. He would never hear his joyous laugh or see his brilliant smile. Never hold him in his arms or feel his lips against his own.

Harry and Draco…enemies in somes eyes…but in reality…they were just two boys who fell in love.


End file.
